                i. Existing devices                    1. There are many camera stands which can provide 2-axis (Pan and Tilt) angular motions. These devices operate manually without any electronic units such as motors or automated controller.            2. There are some Wireless Internet Protocol (IP) Camera which can provide 2-axis angular motion including Pan and Tilt. They work with a limited operation angle through two electronic motors. They are attached on wall of buildings and are operated with AC power indoor.                        ii. Existing control of the device                    1. Besides auto-stabilizing, some existing devices can be controlled with digital/analog controllers attached to the device itself.                        iii. Existing shooting methods                    1. “Spherical mode” in “Google Camera” android mobile application                            a. Example of existing application:                                    1. User manually moves the camera according to the hints on the camera application. Those hints cover all angles required for generating a spherical image. A spherical image is an image which covers the vertical views angle instead of a fixed horizontal panorama.                                                b. Steps to take a “spherical image” using the “Google Camera” Application                                    1. User starts the “Google Camera” application and changes to “Spherical mode”                    2. User stands at the center of the shooting environment                    3. User manually positions the camera such that the circle fits to the dots that the application suggested.                    4. User can stop at any time by clicking a “stop” button to generate “Spherical image” using existing images taken, or it will stop when all “dots” are completed.                    5. The “Spherical image” is generated by stitching all separate images together using stitching & image warping algorithm, and can be viewed in a special “Spherical image viewer”, which can be dragged or tilted to “look around”.                                                                    2. “Panorama mode” in “Google Camera” android mobile application                            a. Example of existing application:                                    1. User rotates the camera horizontally to capture a horizontal pan shot, which will result in a wider view of image. The image is generated by stitching multiple images together.                                                b. Steps to take a “Panorama” using the “Google Camera” application                                    1. User open starts “Google Camera” application and changes to “Panorama mode”                    2. User stands in front of the shooting environment                    3. User pans the mobile camera slowly until an indicator indicates “finished”.                                                                    3. “Hyperlapse” application                            a. What is “Hyperlapse”                                    1. A movie composed of images taken at a regular interval. For example, take 240 images in 24 hours and play in 10 sec. So the movie will look like a “fast forwarded” movie.                    2. Instead of a still shooting angle & direction. User can tilt & pan the camera stand bit by bit in each shot to achieve a “Panning” video.                                                b. Example of taking a hyperlapse video                                    1. User sets a timer in the camera to shoot at a regular interval                    2. User manually moves the stand bit by bit at a regular interval same as the timer set in the camera                    3. User manually imports all photos and produces a movie in software.                                                                                iv. Gyro-shift problem                    1. Some smart phones do not come with a digital compass or do not use the digital compass data during spherical shooting mode. As a result, gyroscope will be affected by the changing magnetic field caused by earth rotation. This error will accumulate in time and will lead to inaccurate Pan axis gyroscope data and result in significant stitching artifacts.                            a. The existing camera application expects a user to capture an image within 2-3 minutes such that the gyro-shift problem is minimized.                                                
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the 360-degree gimbal device, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the 360-degree gimbal device, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.